Chapter One, Nightmares, Fights, and Kisses
by ILoveGeorgeCooper
Summary: Back from her adventure in the Story Book, Sabrina is having non-stop nightmares. With no one else to turn to, Sabrina enters the dangerous not to mention disgusting domain of Puck, the Trickster King.
1. Chapter 1, Nightmares, Fights, and Kisss

_Hi! This is basically what I think should happen in book 8 of the 'Sisters' Grimm,' by Michael Buckley, the amazingly talented writer. Note: Unless you have read all the books (1-7), I would suggest you don't read this. Also, check out Puck_Rocks, because she wrote an amazing story as well. Sorry if it isn't any good...it probably sounded better in my head. Enjoy! _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters!!! _

_Chapter One_

_Four days ago_

Sabrina and Daphne ran down the yellow brick road. Just like in Dorothy's story, the flying monkeys were after them, and for once, Sabrina had no idea what to do. Not for the first time, she thought, _where's Puck when we need him?_

About a week ago, after finding out who the Master was, Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck had gone after the Master, into the Story Book. He had taken the Grimm's baby brother, and they wanted him back.

After entering the Story Book, Sabrina found herself right in the middle of L. Frank Baum's 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.' But Sabrina had met the wizard, and he wasn't all that wonderful. In fact, he was part of the evil organization, the Scarlet Hand, a group of Everafters led by the Master who wanted to take over the world.

Now, just like with Dorothy, Sabrina and her little sister, Daphne, were expected to defeat the Wicked Witch of the West—again. Only this time, they didn't have Puck to help them. They had no idea where he was.

"Daphne, hurry!" Sabrina said, trying to force herself faster. They had been on this road for so long, and she was so tired. But she had to be strong, for Daphne's sake. It was already hard enough for the little girl, and she didn't need to know Sabrina was scared and tired and didn't know what to do.

At long last, they made it to the Wicked Witch's castle. Neither of the girls could remember how she got killed, and they were both injured. Daphne was covered in scratches, and once again, Sabrina's arm was broken. She could help but remember the last time…only then, Puck had been there. That was one of the first times he had ever been nice to her, wrapping his wings around her to keep her warm.

Sabrina went over Dorothy's story again and again in her mind, but each time, she blanked out on what, exactly, had killed the Witch. It was something common place, something that was done by accident...

No time for thoughts like that, however. They were into the castle, creeping along, just like they used to, back when they would escape from foster homes on a regular basis.

Sabrina held a finger to her lips, and motioned for Daphne to stay put as the older girl walked ahead, making sure the coast was clear. As she rounded the corner, something popped, and Sabrina was thrown into darkness.

She woke up a while later, wondering where she was. And then she realized she was in her bed at home. It had all been a nightmare…one big, horrible nightmare that had come every night since she got back. Only, she never saw the end of what happened, when Puck showed up, grumbling about having to save Sabrina and Daphne yet again.

Sabrina was covered in sweat, and shaking. She wanted to go to her parents, and crawl into bed with them, like she used to. But they were gone, off on a mission, as was Granny Relda.

Daphne was no help. She could sleep through own snoring, so she could sleep through anything. Mr. Canis would be too awkward…but that only left…Puck.

Sabrina slipped out of bed, blushing madly as she made her way down the hall and to the Trickster King's room. This was a bad idea, and Sabrina knew it, but she couldn't help herself. Puck was a creature full of magic and power, and with him…with him, Sabrina felt safe. And right now, she really needed to feel safe.

She knocked softly on the door, knowing he would be awake even if it _was_ one thirty in the morning. Puck liked staying up late and sleeping until noon, the same way he liked rolling in piles of horrible smelling substances.

Puck took his sweet time answering the door, but finally, he did. He blinked when he saw Sabrina. She was the last person he would think would come to his room.

"What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"Puck," Sabrina whispered, shaking a bit, "can I sleep in here tonight? I keep having nightmares, and Daphne is no help."

Puck blinked again. "You really must love me," he chuckled, opening the door to permit her. "And you wonder why we get married later on…" Instantly, he regretted saying that. It was taboo.

Sabrina ignored his words and scurried into his bedroom, already feeling safer. Puck's wings erupted out of his back and he scooped her up, flying her to the trampoline.

"I don't want you to step on anything," he explained. Sabrina rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Puck moved as far away from her as he could, but stopped when she started to shake. The memories were coming back.

"Puck? Can you please, for once in your life, not make fun of me?" The faery blinked, but nodded. "Ok, and could you hold me, please? I'm—" this was hard for her to say, and she was choking on the words…"—I'm scared."

Puck smirked, but wrapped his arms tightly around Sabrina, pulling her close to him and wrapping his soft wings around her. She sighed contentedly and stroked them, remembering the last time he'd done this. Just like now, her arm had been broken, and they had just gotten out of a dangerous situation.

She closed her eyes, and fell into sleep, thinking how strange it was to be taken care of. That was normally her job...

The next morning, Puck awoke a few minutes before Sabrina, surprised to find her still in his arms. But at the same time, it made him happy. She looked so vulnerable when she slept…it softened her, made her less intimidating. It made him want to protect her.

She snuggled deeper into his arms, about to wake up, and yet perfectly content just to lie there. Her eyes slowly opened, and she yawned. Sabrina stretched in Puck's arms, moaning a bit. It felt like she'd been asleep for a thousand years—and she knew people who had been.

"That was the best sleep of my life," she said softly.

Puck laughed a bit. "And I've been alive for four thousand years."

All of the sudden, Sabrina remembered where she was. Last night's fear had evaporated, and with it, the need to be near Puck. She pushed back from him with all her might, screaming something about how many showers she'd need to take to get rid of his stink.

Sabrina started to get off the trampoline, but Puck grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

She growled, "If you don't let me go right now, freak face, you're gonna regret it."

He rolled his eyes. "Like _you_ could ever hurt _me_. I'm the Trickster King, the prince of—"

"I KNOW!!" Sabrina said, tugging her arm away. They started to wrestle, and Puck ended up on top of Sabrina, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Let. Me. Go!"

"No!" Puck said, grinning evilly. But there was something in his eyes…something wild, something Sabrina didn't know. It scared her, but at the same time, got her excited.

She opened her mouth to tell Puck to get off her, but she couldn't. Because Puck's mouth was blocking hers in an amazing, unstoppable kiss.


	2. Chapter 2, Surprise

_Hi! I'm back! DISCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO MICHAEL BUCKLEY! _

_Chapter Two_

Sabrina froze for a second, completely shocked. This had only happened once before, a year ago, and then never again. How was she supposed to react when her stomach started doing that thing, like it was dropping but being pushed up? How was she supposed to think clearly when her mind was going fuzzy?

Before she knew what she was doing, Sabrina was kissing Puck back. It was impossible not to, with the way his lips felt on hers—soft, and yet demanding; excited, and yet content just to sit there; strong, and yet tender. It was impossible not to feel happy, and tingly, with the way he was kissing her. It made her feel special. Loved.

Then Sabrina remembered whom she was kissing, and where she was. She stopped kissing Puck and pulled her head back, struggling to free her lips. Puck pulled back, looking dazed and confused. Just a moment ago, she had been kissing him back passionately, and now she was acting like she wanted to kill him.

"Dammit, Puck! What was that for?" Sabrina freed her arms and pushed the faery off her. "Do you realize how many tubes of toothpaste I'm going to have to use to get rid of the taste?" She shuddered.

"Oh, c'mon, Grimm. You know you loved it." Puck smirked at her.

Sabrina went bright red, and she couldn't think of anything to say. "Um…er…No, I didn't, stink pot! Why would I like kissing _you?_ You don't even know what a bar of soap is!"

Now it was Puck's turn to blush. "So? I'm royalty! You should be happy I even bother to allow you in my presence!" Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Plus, I'm the worst of the worst! No one expects me to be clean! I do have a reputation to upkeep, you know. I'm the Trickster King, prince to troublemakers everywhere, spiritual leader to delinquents and good for nothings! Being clean is _not_ on my list of things to do."

Sabrina looked shocked. "You know what a list is?"

Puck growled and opened his mouth to retort when they heard Granny Relda calling them from the bottom of the stairs.

Sabrina gulped and tried not to think about that kiss. The last thing she needed was her family finding out, not only about the kiss, but also about the fact that she spent the night in Puck's room.

Daphne and Sabrina's mom, Veronica, would think it was adorable. Sabrina's dad, Henry, would be furious. Mr. Canis and Granny Relda would find it funny. Uncle Jake would roll his eyes and tell his brother to calm down. All in all, it would not be good, and she would never hear the end of it.

She looked at Puck. "I didn't come in here, we didn't kiss, I haven't seen you since yesterday. Ok, freak baby?"

"Ok, ugly, I just hope you can hold your tongue. It must be hard, being around someone like me and not being able to kiss me, or brag to all your little friends about how we _didn't_ kiss." Puck smirked at her.

Sabrina had to bite her bottom lip to keep from retorting. There wasn't time now. It would have to wait. Sabrina had to make it back to her bedroom without her grandmother seeing her, and then go back to the steps, as if she had just woken up.

"Wait a few minutes, for Granny to call again, and then come to the top of the steps. Remember, I was never here, ok?"

Puck shrugged and Sabrina growled, but then slipped off the trampoline. She looked at the ground as she walked to his door, having too much experience with Puck's bedroom. It was full of clever booby-traps and disgusting piles of mysterious things.

She got to the door and slipped out, shutting it as quietly as she could behind her. Sabrina snuck down the hall, her back pressed hard to the wall behind her, being careful of where she put her feet. One squeaking floorboard would be her downfall.

When she got to the steps, she froze as her grandmother's voice reached her ears.

"Take it hard," the old woman was saying.

"They both will," Uncle Jake said. His voice was even sadder than usual.

"Does the boy know?" Mr. Canis asked.

Sabrina felt as if she couldn't breathe. What was going to happen to Puck?

"No, of course not," Henry said. "Do you really think he wouldn't tell Sabrina if he knew?"

Tell her what?

"Is it really fair, though?" Veronica asked.

"It doesn't have to be fair," Mr. Canis said.

"But...making him leave. That's so cruel!"

Wait...

"He's a distraction we can't afford," Henry said. "If Sabrina really is the One, she can't have someone she's in love with around. She'll take chances for him she wouldn't normally take, and if we want to win this war, Puck has to leave. Tonight. As soon as the girls are asleep."


	3. Chapter 3, Leaving

_Hello, hello, and welcome to the next installment. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed and messaged me, I am so sorry if I didn't respond! I tried, but my computer messed up. I really appreciated them!_

_Chapter Three_

It felt like Sabrina couldn't breathe. Puck was leaving? But why? And what was this 'the One' stuff? The One what? How could one twelve-year-old, even if she was Sabrina Grimm, Queen of the Sneaks, win them the war?

She walked down the steps, trying to seem sleepy, even though on the inside, it felt like she was dying.

"Yeah, Granny?"

"Libeling, breakfast is ready."

Sabrina sniffed. "Mmm, it smells good, Granny! What is it?"

Uncle Jake shook his head at her, mouthing the words, "You don't want to know! Don't worry, I bought donuts!"

"Uh, on second thought, I think I'll just uh eat the donuts?" Sabrina knew from experience that when even her uncle wouldn't eat it, it was _not_ good.

A few minutes later, Puck and Daphne came into the kitchen. Puck grabbed the donut box from the table and swallowed three of the in one mouth-full. Daphne cried out as the donuts disappeared into the boy's mouth, and she looked heartbroken.

"Puck! I wanted some!"

"Sorry, marshmallow. First come, first serve." He grinned at the little girl with his mouth full, and she gagged.

Granny Relda looked nervous, and Sabrina was sure she knew why. "Libelings, we got a call today, from Prince Charming."

Sabrina growled a bit. Nothing good ever came if a sentence had to do with Charming.

"He thought maybe Puck and Henry could go to the camp tonight, to help out there. I said you would go, libeling," she added, addressing Puck.

"Alright, old lady, but only because I'm sick of being around dog face here." He gestured at Sabrina, but she couldn't even get mad at him. She kept going over and over the conversation she had overheard in her mind, and each time, she got sadder.

Ten hours later, Sabrina put the finishing touches on her letter. She was writing a letter to her family, telling them what she was about to do.

She was already packed, and as soon as this letter was on her pillow, she would sneak to Mirror's old room.

All day, she couldn't get out of her head that Puck was going to leave. Every time she saw him, it was like her heart was shattering into a million pieces, and some place along the road, she made the decision. She wasn't going to be the good little girl and stay at home. She wasn't going to win the war at the price of losing Puck. If her family was willing to go behind her back and take away the guy she—well, not precisely loved, but didn't absolutely hate—then she was willing to leave them to go after Puck.

The way her family had been talking, it sounded like Puck was going further than just the Everafter camp, and Sabrina was determined to reach him before he left. She was determined to go with him when he did.

Sabrina placed her note on her pillow next to the sleeping Daphne and took one long look at her little sister. She knew that if she made it back alive, Daphne would be furious, but who was to say if she would even come back?

Then Sabrina turned and walked out of her bedroom, out of her life, and into a new one.

Dear Mom, Dad, Daphne, Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, and Mr. Canis-

I'm sorry, but I can't just let you ship off Puck. I don't care if I'm 'the One', I don't care if I'm supposed to win this stupid war for us. It isn't fair of you to send him off all alone. So he won't be alone. Don't come after me, because I won't come back until he can.

Daphne…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't bring, and that I wasn't a better sister. I know you probably won't forgive me for leaving you behind, but this is something I have to do alone.

Love,

Sabrina


	4. Chapter 4, Evil Trees

_Hola, mis programas de lectura, y recepción. A few points before I begin. One, the first sentence of this was in Spanish, and every chapter I shall use a new language, just to mix it up a bit. Two, I understand that my chapters may seem to be their own stories, and I'm sorry, but I try to make tem all part of one story. In case this happens to mess up, this is chapter four, and for the other chapters, please visit my profile. Three, if you have something mean to say, DON'T SAY IT! I do not take well to mean comments. And, finally, by making Puck leave, I am opening up a fountain of opportunity, so please, just keep reading, because it gets so good. Oh, and with the portals that are magic mirrors, I'm making it fourteen instead of thirteen. Haha, sorry, this was long._

_DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!! _

_Chapter Four_

Sabrina looked through the different portals. There were fourteen of them, but only one Sabrina actually wanted. Gah! She didn't have time to look in every single one of them! She needed to get to the camp _now,_ before it was too late, or she lost her nerve.

Finally, she found the right mirror and stepped through it, into another. Reggie ruled this one, and it led into the (new) Everafter camp, where Puck would be.

Sabrina didn't see the little, not to mention slightly annoying, man as she made her way down the hall and towards the 'front door'.

She stepped through, and was disoriented for a moment. Everything was quiet, which was odd. But no time for that. Sabrina had to keep moving.

Knowing Puck, he would be in the dining area, so she made her way there, keeping to the shadows just in case. A few Everafter were up, but they were used to Sabrina Grimm sneaking around, and no one tried to stop her.

Good, Puck was alone at one of the tables. She made her way over to him quietly, hoping her father was far, far away.

"Puck," she whispered. He looked up and his eyes instantly lightened. Finally, something interesting came along. "We have to go. Now."

"Wow, Grimm, stalking me is a sign of love, you know." He grinned at her.

Sabrina didn't even roll her eyes. This was too serious. "Puck, please, just be serious. We really, _really_ have to go."

The evil glint in his eyes subsided a bit. "Why?"

Sabrina was too flustered to actually form coherent sentences, and she started rambling. Half of what she said was relating to running away before he got shipped off, and the other half was just random facts.

Puck looked at her blankly as she talked, and finally put one of his fingers over her lips. "Sabrina, shut up. I'll leave with you."

She sighed with relief, just as her father yelled, "Sabrina Grimm, just where do you think you're going?" He had gone home to make sure his girls were asleep, only to find the note left by his oldest daughter.

Sabrina and Puck looked at each other for a split second, and then Puck grabbed her hand and started to run. They ran behind a building and could hear Henry after them, so Puck took out his flute and blew a quick tune. The pixies arrived and buzzed around the faery, and Puck pointed behind him, at Henry.

The pixies flew off and Sabrina and Puck started to run again, faster now. They made it to Reggie's room, and dove through his mirror. Halfway down the hall, Henry burst through after them.

"Hey, man, where are you going?" Reggie asked, suddenly appearing.

"No time, Reggie, sorry!" Henry yelled as he raced after his daughter and that stupid boy she loved so much, and didn't even realize how she felt.

Sabrina and Puck forced themselves faster, and Sabrina was having a hard time breathing. Puck looked at her, sighed, and then scooped her up in his arms, his wings popping out of his back.

His flying was faster than running, and soon they were out Reggie's back door, back in the portal room. They knew Henry wasn't far behind, but there was no where to hide except in the mirrors.

Sabrina started looking in them frantically, searching for one they could go in while Puck kept an eye on Reggie's mirror, so they would know when Henry approached.

"This one, now," Sabrina said. It was different from the other mirrors. Instead of showing the inside of another mirror, this one showed the outside world. Wherever it was, it was beautiful, with lush fields and plenty of trees. In the distance, Sabrina could see a village that would probably help them.

"Good," Puck said, grabbing her hand again. "Your dad is coming and will be here in about fifteen seconds."

Sabrina cursed under her breath and, together with Puck, jumped through the mirror.

Sabrina woke up a while later. It was dark out, and she could actually see the stars clearly. She looked around, and a few feet away was Puck, still unconscious.

She crawled over to him and started shaking him. "Puck…wake up…please…"

He shifted under her touch and opened his eyes. "Well, since you said please…" He paused and looked around. "Where are we, and why were we knocked out?"

Sabrina shrugged. "I have no idea where we are…there's a village in the distance, we could go there and ask them. I think we got knocked out because the mirror was different from the others. Instead of popping out at the back door of another mirror, I think we got teleported somewhere."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever, snot face. Let's go."

He picked her up to fly them, and…nothing. His wings didn't pop out of his back. He tried again, and again, but nothing happened. He tried shape shifting, but that didn't work either.

"Shit…" he muttered. "I officially hate this place. Great choosing, Grimm."

"How was I supposed to know?" Sabrina asked angrily. "Ugh put me down, moron. I don't want to be around your stink." Puck growled but put her down. "We'll just have to walk."

"I'm royalty!" Puck exclaimed indignantly. "Royalty doesn't walk!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Then stay here for all I care. The only reason I'm in this mess is because I tried to be a good person and rescue you…" She started to walk away from Puck, going towards the village. She didn't want to talk about it, because the real reason she went after him might come out, the reason she could barely admit to herself: that she liked him. That she liked that smelly, disgusting, rude, horrible Everafter, and had for a while now. Oh, sure, he had his sweet moments, but they were few and far between, and no one could know how she felt.

Puck waited until she was out of sight and then started to follow, quietly. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud—he could barely admit it to himself—but the thought of Sabrina alone in the dark scared him. What if she ran into trouble?

About ten minutes later, Puck heard a scream. _Sabrina's_ scream. He started running as fast as he could. Sabrina was in trouble, and because of his stupid pride, he wasn't there to save her!

He ran ahead, and found Sabrina, lying on the ground. And over her was a…

Tree. She had run into a tree!

"Dammit, Grimm, why'd you scream?" Puck demanded, going over to her.

"T-th-that tree came o-out of no where," she whispered. "I swear it wasn't there before, Puck, and it surprised me. I didn't even walk near it, and it managed to hit me in the head!"

Puck looked at the tree, and then at Sabrina, and shook his head. "Sabrina, this is a Warlock's Tree! These trees…they're the most dangerous thing in this world, and you somehow attracted it! What is it about you Grimms' that attracts trouble?"

Sabrina looked at Puck with terror in his eyes, and something possessed him. The look of pure terror in those normally fearless blue eyes made him want to protect her, just like the night before when she'd come to his room.

Puck wrapped his arms around her, hugging him to her. He looked around, not surprised to see the tree was gone. He sighed, rubbing Sabrina's back.

"It's gone," he said after a minute. She nodded, but didn't move from his arms.

"Tell me about the tree," she mumbled into his chest. Puck smiled a bit. He liked to hold her. It made him feel good. Like he was the one chosen to protect her, and he liked that. It made him feel strong and all powerful.

"A couple hundred years back, this warlock did some experiments on this oak tree. I met the guy," Puck added. "A real loser, I can tell you." Puck got what he was aiming for: Sabrina laughed a bit.

"Anyway, one day, the warlock poured the wrong potion on the oak, and it became what you just saw. It follows people around and attacks them randomly, just for fun." Sabrina whimpered. The idea of something who hurt people just for fun was so horrible…

"Shh," Puck whispered. He stood up, Sabrina still in his arms. "I won't let the tree hurt you, I promise." Sabrina nodded, but kept clutching at the faery.

Puck started walking again towards the village, holding Sabrina tight in his arms the entire way. At some point, she fell asleep in his arms, and Puck, possessed by some spirit of maturity, didn't mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Sorry, this is kind of filler for what happens next! Oh, and sorry this took forever and a day, I've been uber (yes, uber) busy!_


	5. Chapter 5, The Elders

_Bonjour, mes lecteurs!—French. This is out earlier than expected! Anyway, enjoy, and I am very sorry for the wait. I had this sleepover, and this party, and all this other crap, so I haven't exactly been home. But enjoy, please, and thanks for all the messages! They really do help make me want to write! Warning: serious fluff ahead._

_DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SABRINA OR PUCK!!! (Although the rest, I do own!)_

_Chapter Five_

The next morning, Sabrina awoke and stretched, not remembering anything that happened. Her only thought was of avoiding as many of Puck's tricks as she could. Then she remembered, and sat up too fast. She groaned and fell back onto the pillows, clutching her head.

"Finally," Puck said from next to her. She looked over at him, startled. "You've been asleep for a day and a half!" Was it her imagination, or did Puck look worried? "Do you realize how worried I've been?" He looked horrified and clamped his hands over his mouth.

Sabrina giggled. "Sorry. That's…actually, Puck, that's really sweet." It was her turn to clamp her hands over her mouth, before something else embarrassing came out. She removed her hands after a minute. "Thanks…for last night." She bit her lip, and then quickly added, "You really are one hell of a king." She blushed a deep scarlet and started to get out of bed.

Puck smirked at her. "So you admit it, at last. Not that I need you to. Anyone can see how awesome I am."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and stood up. "Where are we, anyway?"

"That village. We're staying in their guesthouse. Actually, in a minute, we're going to go meet the elders, if you feel up to it." Even though he was acting more Puck-ish, there was still a trace of worry in his eyes at he looked at Sabrina.

_What is wrong with me lately?_ he thought. _All these…feelings! Gah! Stupid Grimm, making me age and being all perfect. And she smells so nice…_

Lately, Puck hadn't been able to control his feelings very well. In fact, he'd actually considered taking a _shower_. With soap and everything! Him, the Trickster King, the worst of the worst, voluntarily bathing, and all because of some girl! He couldn't even hate her for it. He _liked_ the idea of her wanting to be near him, of her going to him for protection without argument.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sabrina giggled. "Since when did you get so protective?"

Not that she minded. The opposite, in fact. It made her feel happy to have someone looking out for her. And the fact that it was Puck kind of made it better. Sure, he was disgusting, and rude, and she hated him a lot of the time, but…he could be really sweet, when he wanted to, and lately, he'd been being nice more often.

He glared at her. "Fine, I'll stop!" he said angrily. "I try to be nice, but can Sabrina Grimm thank me? Nope. Because she's too stuck-up!"

Tears filled her eyes and she turned away. She hadn't meant it meanly, but Puck calling her stuck-up hurt in a way she hadn't thought possible.

The faery stormed out, and a girl took his place. She helped Sabrina get ready, drawing her a bath and helping Sabrina with her hair and make-up. The girl, Emily, brought in a beautiful blue dress that matched Sabrina's eyes perfectly.

"How did you know my eye color?" Sabrina asked, looking at the dress reverently. It was old fashioned, like girls wore in the middle ages, but she loved it more than anything.

"Master Puck told us, milady," Emily said shyly.

Sabrina blushed. "Please, just call me Sabrina. What do you mean, Puck told you?" He'd actually noticed her eyes enough to choose a dress for her? She felt even worse for being mean to him when Emily nodded.

Sabrina was put in the dress, the bodice of it being pulled tight. She felt like she couldn't breathe. The slippers made her feet hurt, and her head was throbbing from lack of food, but when Sabrina looked into the mirror, she didn't care.

Looking back at her was a gorgeous young lady, with slightly curled golden hair, and shining, intelligent blue eyes. She had full lips, and high cheekbones. Her body looked well formed and soft. Sabrina looked like a girl for once, and she liked it.

Her pain was rewarded even more when she walked out of her room and saw Puck leaning against the wall. Even when he was mad, he didn't want to stray far from her.

He looked up, and his jaw literally dropped. He'd always though Sabrina was pretty, but now, she was so…so…wow. Her hair was curled a bit, but up, and the bottom of it hung over her shoulder. Her eyes were so impossibly blue, he felt like he was drowning, but he didn't mind. All Puck could focus on was _not_ kissing her, because if he did, she might reject him.

Sabrina walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. "Puck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like—"

"It's ok," he said. Anything was ok right then. Even the fact that he'd taken a bath, and was wearing nice clothes. Even the fact that Sabrina was so close, he could feel her breath on his lips. Even the fact that they were in an alternate universe.

She smiled a bit, and then a man came to lead them to the elders. They were sitting in throne like chairs in the center of the village, on a raised platform.

The man led Sabrina up onto the platform, in front of the elders. She felt uncomfortable up there, and she didn't know how to act. Going on everything she'd ever read, she gave as low of a curtsy as she could. Puck didn't do anything, and she nudged him.

"What?" he said, too loudly. "I'm royalty. I don't bow."

She elbowed him hard, but one of the elders held up his hand.

"You are royalty?" he asked Puck.

"Yup. I'm the—"

"He's a prince," Sabrina quickly said. She didn't want them to have to listen to his rant, and most kings were older-looking than Puck.

"Well then, welcome!" the elder said. "I am Thomas, the leader here."

"I'm Alan," one said.

"Richard."

"Michael."

"Jared."

Sabrina smiled and Puck stood there, looking bored. She rolled her eyes at him and said, "I'm Sabrina, and this is…Prince Puck."

"I see," Thomas said. "Tell me, dear, are the two of you engaged?"

"Oh, God, no!" she said, looking sick. Puck glared at her, but she ignored him.

"Are you betrothed to anyone?"

"No?" Sabrina wanted to laugh. Why would she be? She was twelve, for goodness sake!

"Oh dear, oh dear," Thomas said. "Then I'm afraid we have to kill you."


	6. Chapter 6, Betrothed

_Hallo, Leser und Willkommen zu Kapitel sechs! -German. OK, so everyone, I'm sorry if what I'm about to say is mean, but STOP TRYING TO WRITE FOR ME! I love that I have fans, and I love that you message me, but I will do the writing, and I will make it all work out in the end! I do not say this to make you angry, or to make you stop messaging me, or to make you stop reading my story. I say this so that I don't get extremely pissed and stop writing! When you message me saying you like it, it makes me want to write, but when you message me telling me what I'm going to do, it just pisses me off and makes me hate you. If you want a one-shot, I'll write one for you, with whatever you want in it, but STOP TRYING TO WRITE THIS ONE! Anyhow, enjoy the chapter, and sorry again if that was mean. _

_Chapter Six_

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Sabrina said. "I have to die because I'm not betrothed to Puck, or some other guy? That makes no sense!"

Puck had tensed up, but now wrapped his arm protectively around Sabrina's waist, stepping forward a bit. Anyone who wanted to hurt her would have to go through him first. Sure, she could be annoying, and stuck-up, and downright horrible to the faery, but it was his job to protect her. Besides, it was kind of his fault she was there.

"You are twelve, are you not?" Thomas asked. Sabrina nodded from behind Puck, not having bothered to move. "If a girl from eleven to twelve is not betrothed, she is a disgrace, and must be eliminated."

Sabrina's eyes flared with anger. "That is the single most idiotic thing I have ever heard!" she shouted. "What is wrong with you people, making little kids get betrothed, or whatever the hell it is! That isn't fair! And what about boys? Puck isn't betrothed to anyone!"

Thomas seemed sad. "I'm sorry, dear, but it must be done."

Sabrina opened her mouth to start screaming again, but Puck covered her mouth. "She's with royalty, dude, ok? You aren't going to kill Grimm no matter how much fun it would be. She's under my protection."

Sabrina glared at Puck. She _hated_ it when he did stuff like this! Sabrina Grimm prided herself on not needing protection, on being able to care for herself. Plus, here, Puck was virtually useless, and he'd never had to be human before. Here, Sabrina was the one who did the protecting.

Much to Sabrina's surprise, however, Thomas looked thoughtful. "I suppose…there might be something I could do, if it would please you, your highness," he sad, addressing Puck. "There is a boy who would not object to becoming betrothed to Sabrina, even if she is older than is normal. That way no one has to die."

Puck's hand dropped from Sabrina's mouth, and for a moment she was too stunned to speak. Thomas sent a servant to go and get the boy, and almost as soon as the man left, Sabrina snapped back to reality.

In a very calm, very dangerous voice, she said, "I'm sorry, but did you just say I'm going to become betrothed to a guy I've never even met?" Thomas nodded, looking confused as to why Sabrina was so mad. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to calm her rage. "No. I won't. Kill me, that'd be better." Puck nodded fervently in agreement.

"Why? Darren is a good boy. He is the eldest child, son to one of the richest families. His future is bright, and will easily be able to support a family."

"Why? I'll tell you why! Because where I come from, girls aren't auc—" Sabrina's words died in her mouth as her eyes landed on Darren.

To say he was hot would've been an understatement. He was absolutely, positively gorgeous. He was about fourteen, with jet-black hair that was kind of blue in its extreme blackness. His eyes were blue, too, looking bluer than should be possible. He had a rather square face, but it suited him, and his body seemed strong.

Puck looked between Sabrina and this boy and immediately panicked, although he didn't quite know why. Just the way she was looking at Darren made him wanted to scratch the other boy's eyes out.

The boy smiled and took Sabrina's hand, kissing it. She blushed, completely mesmerized by him.

"Fair lady," Darren said, his voice soft and sweet. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Like wise," Sabrina said softly.

"Darren, how do you feel about becoming betrothed to Sabrina here? She isn't, and if you won't, she'll have to be executed." Thomas looked hopefully at Darren. He didn't want to get on the bad side of Puck.

"We wouldn't want that," Darren said rather seductively. "I consider it a great honor to marry this beautiful gem."

Sabrina blushed even more, and Thomas said, "Well, then, it's settled! We shall have a feast tonight, to honor you and your on coming marriage."

Puck couldn't stand it. There was an air about this kid he didn't like. It just seemed…bad. Like he would hurt Sabrina.

_I don't like him,_ Puck thought. _He isn't good, and I'm not just saying that because he's marrying the girl I love!_ Puck's thoughts paused. But he couldn't say it wasn't true. He did love Sabrina, and now that he knew it, that just made him more adamant in his decision.

"Sorry, this can't happen," he announced.

"Why not?" Sabrina, Darren, and Thomas all demanded, rather angrily on Sabrina's part.

Puck sighed, knowing he was going to pay for this later. "Because Sabrina and I are betrothed."

"What? But earlier you said-"

"I know what I said!" Puck said angrily. "But I just said it because Sabrina and I ran away, and were afraid you would send us back and then we wouldn't be able to get married, because she's a commoner, and I'm a prince!"

Sabrina was too shocked and angry to actually say anything. She just barely managed a warning, "_Puck_," before her throat closed too much from panic.

"Aw, c'mon, schmookums, I think it's time we let them know," Puck said, grinning a little evilly at Sabrina.

Her eyes widened in horror, and she managed another word. "Schmookums?" Did he honestly just call her _schmookums_?

"Anyway," Puck said to Thomas and the now furious Darren, "she can't marry Darren here because she's already marrying me."

"I see…and how long have you been betrothed?" Jared asked.

"I dunno. About a month?" Puck said, thinking up a random amount of time.

"So in a fortnight, you two will need to get married, no?" Thomas asked.

Puck swallowed. "Um no?" But he could guess that you could only be engaged for a month and a half in this crazy place. "We uh don't have anywhere to have the wedding, since we can't go back home."

Thomas smiled kindly. "Well, as the leader of this village, I hereby adopt the two of you, and in two weeks, you shall get married. Now, John here," Thomas gestured to a servant, "will take you to your new home!"

Sabrina was overly quiet until John left them in the three-room home. One kitchen, one living room, and _one bedroom_. Then Sabrina turned on Puck, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Puck," she said, "why the hell did you tell them we're getting married in two weeks?"


	7. Chapter 7, Confessions

_Ciao e benvenuto al capitolo sette. Goda di prego! –Italian. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who messaged me! I love you all for messaging me! It makes me feel happyful X). (smiley face!) Ok, so I'm planning on ten-twelve chapters, because that's how long the books generally are! But never worry, dearies, I plan on writing my version of book 9, and then of book 10, because I feel there should be AT LEAST ten books. This is kind of filler, because EVIL things happen later, but I need to work up to them. Oh, and DeDe, I didn't mean to be mean with last times warning thing. I love that you love my story enough to try and write it. I just like writing it for myself! Enjoy, and rate, and message, and LOVE! (I'm in a strange mood…)_

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SABRINA GRIMM OR PUCK…WHATEVER HIS LAST NAME IS!_

_Chapter Seven _

Two days later, Sabrina still wasn't speaking to Puck. After that first night when she'd screamed at him for at least an hour, she hadn't so much as acknowledged his existence, except to push him out of the bed every time he tried to get in.

Darren had taken to mildly stalking Sabrina, which she didn't know about, but Puck did, and was majorly pissed about. The plans for their wedding had already started taking place, and right now, Puck was at a tuxedo fitting.

Not for the first time, he cursed his fate. _Why did I have to try to push Grimm into a pool?_ he asked himself. _Why couldn't I have just left her alone? My life would be so much simpler!_ But deep down, he kind of liked how he looked in the tux. It made him feel…well, hotter than ever before.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was in an overly small room filled with overly large women. She was standing on a stool in front of a bunch of mirrors while a small, old, and mostly blind woman stuck pins into the white cloth surrounding Sabrina.

She hadn't spoken so much as three words to anyone for the past two days, trying to figure out a way to escape. It seemed like there were guards constantly at every exit, and with the horribly heavy skirts Sabrina was forced to wear, she couldn't find a less direct route. Gah! Life with Puck was _so_ complicated.

Then a scary thought hit her. If she didn't find a way out in twelve days, she'd be stuck with him _forever_. She'd learned from the women that unless one of them died, it was forever, because of some sort of spell performed at the wedding that made the couple have to stay within fifty feet of each other at all times. Which meant she truly would never be able to escape Puck. _If_ they ever got home, that would be somewhat of a problem…especially to explain to Sabrina's dad…

_She was running down the passageway, trying to find a way out, but every exit was blocked. The guards laughed and hit her, telling her she wasn't allowed to leave, ever. They told her she was stuck, and that she had to go and cook her husband dinner. They told her the penalty for trying to escape was death._

_Sabrina spun around to find another route, and Puck was standing there. He told her she had to go home to cook her dinner, and that since it was their wedding night she was to perform._

_Sabrina suddenly appeared on a stage in nothing but her underwear, with a microphone in front of her. She could hear people yelling at her to sing._

"_But I don't know how!" Sabrina said tearfully. _

Sabrina woke up in a cold sweat, terrified out of her mind. In her dream, she hadn't been allowed to do _anything_ without Puck's permission, not even breathe. For her, this was the scariest thing possible. Sabrina Grimm did not like following anybody's orders under normal circumstances, let alone when it was the law.

She started to cry, because Puck was asleep, and she was alone in the world. God knew how far away from home she was, caught in the Dark Ages in some stupid dress, expected to marry one of the few people she couldn't stand. Oh, sure, he had his moments. Sure, sometimes she thought that maybe, just maybe, she might like him, but that didn't mean she wanted to marry him!

She was a twelve-year-old girl who wasn't allowed to decide how her life would go.

The Trickster King opened his eyes to hear Sabrina's heartbroken sobs, and something inside him stirred in response. Something he hadn't known existed. He felt the strangest urge to wrap his arms around Sabrina and tell her everything was going to be all right, that he would find a way to escape with her.

And something took control of Puck's body and dragged him to the bed, where Sabrina was curled up in a ball, crying her heart out and barely able to breathe. He sat on the bed beside her, rubbing her arm a bit.

She sobbed harder and turned towards him, pulling him down. Puck lay down, wrapping his arms around Sabrina, letting her cry as much as she needed to. After a few minutes, she stopped crying, and started taking deep, painful breaths.

Before she knew it, Sabrina was asleep in Puck's arms, and he couldn't say he minded.

The next morning, Puck woke up before Sabrina. He looked down at her sleeping face, still streaked with last night's tears, and he sighed. He got up slowly so he wouldn't move the bed and walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

Meanwhile, Sabrina woke up all alone and with a terrible headache. She hated it here, in a world where Advil hadn't been discovered yet. She walked into the kitchen, ignoring the Trickster King.

Not to be ignored, Puck asked, "So…why were you crying last night?"

Sabrina glared at him and didn't answer. She walked past his chair to go into the living room, and Puck, annoyed, grabbed her arm, pulling her into his lap.

Sabrina gasped in surprise, too stunned to say anything.

"Why were you crying?" Puck's eyes were very serious, no hint of his usually devilish self showing. The way she'd been crying the night before had broken his heart, and now he had to know _why_.

And suddenly, Sabrina couldn't take it anymore. Tears of passion started to build in her eyes. "Because I'm God knows how far from home, I'm in a world stuck in the Dark Age, and I'm expected to marry you!"

The tears started to fall. "I don't even get a choice, Puck. This isn't how my life was supposed to go! I wasn't even supposed to know you existed, let alone start to fall for you! All my dreams, my hopes, my plans…they're gone. If and when I marry you, that's it. I'm finished, I'm through. There's no going back. It's not that I don't like you, Puck, because I do, it's just that…that I don't love you, not yet, anyway, and I don't want to marry you right now!"

Sabrina was too upset to realize any of what she'd said. Puck, on the other hand, couldn't believe his ears.

"You…like me?"

Sabrina glared at him, realizing she'd just admitted to her biggest tormenter that she liked him. "Puck, so help me, if you so much as _think_ about making fun of me…"

Puck grinned a bit. "Grimm, you really are an idiot. Don't you get it? I love you. Why d'you think I said I'd marry you?"

Whatever Puck was expecting to happen, it wasn't what actually _did_ happen. Instead of Sabrina throwing her arms around the faerie and confessing her love, Sabrina Grimm did a very un-Sabrina like thing: she fainted.


	8. Chapter 8, Headaches and Crazy People

_Hiya, onthaal aan hoofdstuk acht. Droevig zo lang duurde het! – Dutch. XD If you want to know what I said, use a translator! Hehe I met a cute French boy today…I think I scared him…Anyway…Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm dying from sleep…or lack thereof…or something that makes sense in English…isn't it sad how I make more sense in a language I don't even speak, and not in the language I'm 'fluent' in? Sorry, I'm rambling, 'though it probably doesn't really matter because no one reads this, because honestly, other than me, who does? So, enjoy! R/R, because, as Ayns and Sky would say, I'm like a puppy. Or a whore. Encouragement helps either way. _

_Chapter Eight_

Sabrina awoke to a very soft bed and a very hurt head. She felt like someone had hit her over the head with an aluminum bat, fifteen tanks had run her over, and then a parade of zoo animals had taken turns sleeping on top of her.

She wanted to smash her head against a wall and scream until the pain stopped. She groaned and forced herself to roll onto her back and sit up, although when she did, it felt like her head might literally explode.

"Lie back down," Puck said, pushing her shoulders. "You fainted, and shouldn't be up and about."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Puck was _so_ strange. "I can get up, snot face. I've had more injuries than you could possibly imagine. This is nothing."

Puck's face had a mixture of pain, for reasons unknown, and curiosity. He'd known Sabrina had been hurt before, obviously, but he hadn't known had bad it had ever been. He'd known she was in abusive homes, and of course, all of her injuries since she'd come to Ferryport Landing. But was it truly worse than she'd let on? The thought scared him.

"Oh, lighten up, freak baby. I'm _fine_, I promise."

Puck sighed, but didn't try to stop Sabrina from getting up. Clutching her head, she walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. She felt like everything was a dream, and she wondered if Puck had really confessed his love for her last night. A part of her wished he didn't, but a larger part hoped he did.

Puck followed Sabrina into the kitchen. "Sabrina," he started, sounding very serious, "why do you keep calling me names?" He'd thought it was just because he did it first, but he hadn't called her something mean for days.

Sabrina blinked. "Because that's what we do, remember?"

"Grimm, I confessed my love for you. Do you honestly think I'm interested in calling you ugly? I only did that because I liked you. Duh." Puck smirked at Sabrina, and she blushed. So it really _had_ happened.

"Fine, whatever. What're we doing today?" She wanted something to distract her.

"Well, first we're going to go and pick out our wedding colors, then the cake, and of course the dinner. Then we're meeting up with the priest to write our vows." Puck said all of this with a straight face, which caused Sabrina to started giggling. Before, he'd at least looked a bit disgusted by the thought of getting married, but now he actually seemed kind of…eager. And Sabrina couldn't, in all honesty, say she wasn't just a bit eager herself.

A few hours later, Sabrina was walking around on her own. She and Puck had done all they'd had to, but then he had to go for yet another suit fitting—he'd decided instead of dark blue, he wanted black.

Sabrina had no idea where she was. Surprising how quickly one could get lost in such a small village, but Sabrina's sense of direction had seemingly evaporated.

"Lost?" a voice asked from behind her. Sabrina whirled around in alarm. She hadn't even realized she was being followed, which was odd, because she _always_ knew. Darren smiled. "Hello. Do you need some help?"

Sabrina smiled back automatically, although she had a semi-bad feeling. She'd told Puck he was an idiot for thinking Darren was dangerous, but the truth was, she agreed. And now, apparently, he was stalking her?

"Sure," Sabrina said. She laughed nervously. "I normally don't get lost this easily."

Darren smile widened. "It's fine, a lot of visitors get lost." They walked in silence for a few minutes. "So, how did you and Prince Puck meet?"

It took a moment for Sabrina to realize who he was talking about. "Oh, right. Uh, well, one day, I came home from…the fields, and there Puck was, in my house."

"Was it love at first sight?" The way Darren was asking questions freaked Sabrina out a bit. He seemed too interested, and not in the right way.

"Um no, actually, I hated him for a while." She shrugged. "I guess over time, I just…started to hate him less. I saw him every day for a year or two, and before I knew it, I relied on him. He was still a pain, in a lot of ways, but…he had his moments."

Silence fell again, and Sabrina started to recognize where she was.

"I can take it from here," she said a few minutes later. Darren didn't respond, instead pulling her into a dark alley.

He put his hands on her waist, pulling Sabrina uncomfortably close. He started to kiss her neck kind of roughly, and Sabrina stiffened.

"Let. Me. Go," she said dangerously. Sabrina Grimm was not the kind of girl you could just take advantage of. She could defend herself, if need be, and no one, not even gorgeous boys, could change that.

Darren didn't stop kissing her neck. He reached up and started to unstring her bodice. Sabrina started to struggle, but her heavy skirts got in the way. Normally, she would've been out of his arms in seconds, but the skirts made it hard to move. Instead, Sabrina had to play dirty.

She stopped struggling and caught Darren's lips with her own, kissing him. Then, while he was distracted, she turned, so he was pressed against the wall instead. Then, Sabrina brought her knee up as hard as she possibly could, straight between Darren's legs.

Then Sabrina started running.

She had always been fast, but that was back when she wore normal clothes—jeans and sneakers, not skirts and slippers. In such ridiculous clothes, Sabrina couldn't run fast, and Darren caught up to her quickly.

He grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around to face him. Sabrina struggled harder than ever, and Darren slapped her, hard, across the face. Sabrina cried out in pain. She'd never been hit that hard before, and it stung.

Puck's head shot up and he ran out of the house he and Sabrina had been given, ignoring the tailor. He'd heard her cry of pain, and had a bad feeling about what was going on outside.

Darren raised his hand to slap Sabrina again, but Puck caught his hand and bent it the wrong way, snapping Darren's wrist. Puck might've been mostly powerless, but his inhuman strength remained, and it made breaking peoples bones as easy as cracking an egg.

Puck turned to Sabrina and hugged her tightly. She didn't respond for a moment, freezing up as she had when Darren had grabbed her. But then she hugged Puck back, tears beginning to well up. Puck kicked Darren once, hard in the stomach, and then he started to lead Sabrina to their house.

"Watch out, you little slut!" Darren screamed after Sabrina. He was cradling his wrist against his chest, and his eyes were those of an insane person. "Just watch out! I'll get you back! You belong to me! Got it? YOU BELONG TO ME!"


	9. Chapter 9, Cuddles and Notes

_Здравствуйте! читатели, и гостеприимсво к главе 8. Насладитесь! – Russian. Lol, confusing, isn't it? Anyhow, enjoy, and sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been busy, and I might not update for a while. I have fair week, then stupid, annoying family trips I wish I didn't have to go on, and then school starts, so I have to get into the swing of that. But, enjoy what I give you._

_Chapter Nine_

Puck lay in the bed, his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Sabrina had been too afraid to sleep alone, and had _finally_ let Puck into the bed. He was happy enough to do as she asked, sick of sleeping on the floor.

Funnily enough, though, instead of sleeping, Puck was doing something very odd indeed. He was _thinking_.

A while ago, Puck had thought that without Sabrina, his life would be easy. But, the truth was, the day he'd tried to push her into that pool, it had been the best day of his life. Even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. Because before Sabrina Grimm, he had never, in all his four thousand years, met someone he could connect to quite so easily.

Oh, sure, they had their problems, and for a while, he'd hated her, but when he was with her, it was funner than anytime without her. She just had the natural ability to make life _fun_. He could talk to her without it being awkward, and the way she reacted when he played tricks on her was hilarious. Even better, though, was how she'd been reacting recently whenever he did something heroic.

Then, an odd thought crossed his mind. When had he stopped hating her, and started loving her? And more to the point, why had he told her how he felt? Just something about the way she was rambling had made him want to reassure her, to tell her it was all going to be ok, even if it seemed impossible right then. He had wanted to let her know that even if they did get married, and she still didn't love him, he would love her until the day she died, and that he didn't care if she never felt that strongly about him.

Puck sighed and turned over on his side, looking at Sabrina. She looked peaceful in her sleep, her lips slightly parted, her hair falling across her face a bit. The moon was shining onto her face like a beacon, and she looked more beautiful than Puck thought should be possible.

Hesitantly, Puck reached over, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Unexpectedly, Sabrina turned over, catching his hand in both of hers and holding it to her chest.

The Trickster King smiled a bit and moved closer to Sabrina, closing his eyes and wrapping his free arm around her, falling asleep.

Sabrina woke up the next morning to a still sleeping Puck enveloping her. She smiled a bit. It was warm and comfortable in his arms, and he'd taken so many baths while in that strange place that he didn't even smell anymore. Or maybe Sabrina was just getting used to it.

Looking at him, his face soft and sweet, Sabrina felt something move inside her. Her stomach was doing that thing where it felt like it was trying to defy gravity, and it wanted to go down, but she was forcing it up. Her palms were sweaty, and her breathing was becoming rough.

Because looking at Puck, Sabrina felt the over-whelming urge to tell him she loved him, too. To tell him just how glad she was to be with him, and how, if she could, she wouldn't change a thing, because that past week had, in some strange, twisted way, been the best of her life.

But then Puck's eyes were fluttering and she couldn't say those three little words. She was too scared of what might happen, that he might not have meant it when he said it. And if he started laughing, or told her he didn't love her, she wouldn't be able to take it.

So for the first time in her entire life, Sabrina Grimm took the coward's way out and kept her mouth closed.

Three days later, Puck and Sabrina were actually getting along. Ever since realizing she loved him, it made being around him easier. Even though their wedding was days away, Sabrina found it almost impossible to be afraid. Until _it_ happened, that is.

It had been an ordinary day. Sabrina had once again woken up in Puck's arms. They'd had breakfast, and then done some exploring. Puck had been trying to find a way out, knowing how much Sabrina wanted to leave. Every minute that passed, Sabrina got closer to telling Puck how she really felt, but something was holding her back. Every minute that passed, Puck's feelings were intensifying to the point where it almost hurt.

They were back at their home, and Sabrina had finally worked up the courage to tell Puck how she felt. The way he'd been acting, she was almost positive he loved her, and even if he didn't, he deserved to know.

"Puck?" Sabrina said hesitantly.

Puck turned around, a smiled forming on his lips. He loved it when she said his name…

"DUCK!" she screamed, just before a rock flew through the window. His eyes widened and Sabrina cursed. She flung herself on top of him, knocking him down, and not a moment too soon. One second of hesitation, and Puck would be unconscious.

Sabrina tried not to notice just how close she was to Puck, about how easy it would be to press her lips to his. To distract herself, she reached for the rock. Attached to it was a note.

Sabrina read it, and gasped in horror. Puck grabbed it from her and read it. "Shit," he muttered, horror written on his face. The note was written in _blood_.

Sabrina looked down at him. "Puck, kiss me. Now. If he's going to ruin our wedding, I want to know what it's like to kiss you." Puck blinked in surprise. Sure, he'd read the note, and he was kind of scared, but he hadn't expected this response from _Sabrina_. She was so obviously not in love with him, so why was she saying those words, the ones that made him feel so...weird?

"I love you, Trickster King, and if I could go back in time and never meet you, I wouldn't," Sabrina said, smiling just the tiniest bit. "You've always been there, and now I really need you to kiss me."

Puck smiled a bit and kissed Sabrina Grimm. She was right, as usual. If that jerkazoid was gonna ruin their wedding, he was going to kiss her as much as possible between now and then.

_Sabrina and 'Prince' Puck,_

_So sorry about this, really. I just thought you would want to know that I'm coming. Soon. You think you're wedding day is going to be safe and happy? Think again, my sweets. _

_Until then, _

_Darren _

_P.S. Sabrina, I look forward to when we meet again. You will pay for what you did, make no mistake._


	10. Chapter 10, The Wedding

_Olá! e boa vinda ao décima, e final, capítulo! – Portuguese. And now, since I'm nice, I'll translate that. Hello, and welcome to the tenth, and final, chapter! Don't worry, though, I'll be writing a 'book 9' soon enough. Enjoy, please, and R/R._

_Chapter Ten_

Sabrina was officially freaking out. Not only was there a bloody rock looming on the horizon, but the next day _she was marrying Puck_. Sabrina couldn't wrap her head around it. Sure, she loved him. Sure, one day, she wanted to marry him. But she wasn't even thirteen.

At the same time, though, she couldn't help but be excited. Terrified, but excited. The past few days with Puck had been amazing, and Sabrina liked the idea of spending the rest of her life with him.

She just wasn't sure if she was ready.

*************

Puck, however, was ecstatic. Over the past two days, the relationship he had with Sabrina had progressed at an amazing speed. Now, whenever they saw each other, they would kiss, and hold hands, and at night when they went to bed, Sabrina willingly curled against his chest.

The idea of getting married, while scary, made sense to him. He loved her, she loved him. What more mattered?

_Of course,_ Puck thought the night before they got married, _I AM four thousand years old. I guess I've finally started maturing._

He turned over uncomfortably. Since it was the night before their wedding, Puck had been banished to the guesthouse, and the bed was incredibly uncomfortable. Or maybe it was the lack of Sabrina that made it hard to sleep.

***********

Sabrina, after hours of tossing and turning, had finally fallen asleep. In her dream, she and Puck were lying in bed, talking. Suddenly, he started stroking her hair, and she moaned a bit. It felt so nice…

Sabrina woke up slowly, thinking the hair stroking was part of her dream. But when she woke up, the feeling didn't leave, and Sabrina smiled a bit, turning over.

"Puck," she whispered, "you aren't supp—" Sabrina broke off with a gasp. Because lying in the bed next to her wasn't Puck, but _Darren_.

He smiled creepily. "Hello, sweet one. Did I wake you?"

Sabrina was too petrified to scream, and barely got out a few choked words: "What are you doing in my house?"

Darren's smiled turned a bit sad. "Pet, don't worry. After tomorrow, you won't have to live here. You'll be with me, forever. And that ridiculous Puck won't ever be allowed to see you again!"

"What?" Sabrina asked. At his words, her usual spunk came back. "Darren, one, do _not_ call me pet. Two, after tomorrow, I'll be _married_. I _want_ Puck to see me. If anyone shouldn't be allowed to see me, it's you, you little creep!"

Darren's jaw clenched. "I see that bastard has brainwashed you, dearest. But I know a cure." And then Darren's lips came crashing down on Sabrina's, ignoring her struggles.

***********

_**TWO YEARS IN THE PAST**_

_**Darren walked through the dark streets after the girl. She was promised to another, but Darren saw the way she looked at him. He wanted her, and she wanted him. That was all that mattered. **_

_**Finally, he had her cornered. **_

"_**Please, Darren, don't hurt me!" she whimpered. **_

"_**Shh," Darren whispered. "It's ok, I'm here now."**_

"_**No, please!" The girl was crying now. **_

"_**I see that bastard has brainwashed you. I know a cure, though," Darren whispered, right before his lips clamped down onto hers.**_

_**A WEEK LATER IN THE NEWSPAPER: **_

_**GIRL'S BODY IS FOUND DEFILIED AND BRUTALLY MURDERED. NO NEW SUSPECTS.**_

****************

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Sabrina finally got her lips free of his. Although normally she would have attacked him, Sabrina new she had to go about this a different way. Darren was insane and unstable. She couldn't set him off.

"Darren, I need to breathe, ok?" Sabrina said as calmly as she could. "Can you stop kissing me for a minute?"

Darren didn't stop, and Sabrina started to freak out. She took a deep breath, trying to think clearly.

"Um…honey…uh, wouldn't you rather we do this tomorrow night? Uh after we um get rid of er Puck?" Sabrina said. She tried to make it sound like she _wanted_ Darren to touch her, but it wasn't easy.

Darren sighed. "You're right, love." He kissed her for a second. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

*********

Darren had, ever since he was a little boy, been slightly insane. Once he set his eye on something—or _someone_ as the case often was—he would stop at nothing to get them.

Over the years, starting when he was eleven and started to notice girls, he had always wanted the girl he couldn't have. Either they were betrothed, or married, or simply didn't like him.

Whenever that happened, Darren would stalk them, and send them threatening notes, and finally convince himself they really did love him, but were brainwashed. If they continued to resist him, he would take them forcefully and then kill them.

It wasn't exactly Darren's fault. His father was abusive and raped Darren's mother several times. Over the years, Darren began to think that was how love worked. It wasn't his fault he always wanted the wrong girl.

But Sabrina was different. He really did love her, and had since the moment he met her. The thought of her marrying that idiot, Puck, who she obviously didn't love, made him angry.

But tomorrow, when she was going to be forced into marriage, Darren would rescue her, and kill that stupid boy. Then he, Darren, would get the girl, would get to touch her soft skin, would get to stroke her pretty hair.

*******

Sabrina didn't fall asleep again that night. Instead, she spent it figuring out how to escape. She had found a hole in the wall big enough for both Puck and herself to get through. Tomorrow, before the wedding, she would get Puck, and they could run out.

With that in mind, Sabrina went to the dresser she and Puck shared, looking through his clothes. It would be impossible to run in her wedding dress, and Puck was close enough to her size that she could wear his clothes.

***********

BEFORE THE WEDDING!

Sabrina was hyperventilating. They wouldn't let her see Puck, and she was standing in front of a mirror, looking at herself in her wedding dress. _Five minutes before she got bond with Puck forever_.

Under her dress, she was wearing a pair of skintight breeches and a tight shirt, along with boots. The night before, she had sewn the pants and shirt so they fit her perfectly, and people wouldn't be able to see them under her dress.

"Sabrina, it's time," one of the women said.

Sabrina took a deep breath and one last look in the mirror. Her dress was pure white, whiter than snow, and fell all the way to the ground. The skirt was huge and loose, but the bodice was tight and beaded. It showed more of her chest than she was comfortable with, but with her hair curling slightly around her shoulders, and falling partway down her back, her eyes shining, Sabrina didn't mind so much.

Sabrina accepted her bouquet and stood at one end of the red velvet carpet. On the other end, she could see Puck, and he looked unbelievably handsome in his tux, his hair combed neatly.

Music started to play, and people stood up as Sabrina started walking down the aisle, towards Puck. People murmured how beautiful she was, but she didn't hear them, or see them, or even know they existed. All she could see was Puck, who was looking at her with wide eyes.

Sabrina knew, then, how much she really loved Puck, and knew with all her heart he was who she wanted, forever. He was the one person who had always been there, always cared…always saved her. He was the one person she felt truly safe around.

Sabrina sped up, and soon she was kneeling next to Puck as the priest bond them in holy matrimony.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Sabrina was surprised. She hadn't even realized how long she'd been kneeling there. She and Puck had been looking at each other, and every time she glanced at those green eyes, it was like falling through a forest: disorienting and beautiful.

Puck smirked at her. "Well, Grimm? You finally get to kiss me." Sabrina smiled a bit and they both leaned in.

Just as their lips touched, Sabrina felt a knife on her neck.

"Now, pet," Darren said, "is that really who you want to be kissing?"

_**To be continued **_

_**Look for 'Book 9' sometime in September**_

_**Thank you for reading this, and for all your reviews.**_

_**They meant the world to me.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**ILoveGeorgeCooper **_


End file.
